Diana (Identity Thief)
Diana (real name: Dawn Budgie) is the main antagonist turned deuteragonist of the 2013 comedy movie Identity Thief (previously titled ID Theft). She is a con artist who recently stole Sandy Bigelow Patterson's identity card for money. This drove Sandy, his wife and his daughters into the ground and so Sandy had to go find Diana to save his family from bankruptcy and homelessness. She was portrayed by Melissa McCarthy. Personality Diana proves to be selfish, cunning and ruthless, able to charm anyone (except Sandy) to spoil her rotten and often made Sandy look like an abusive husband to her. Diana agrees that she is malicious and believes that the key to success is breaking the rules of society. Biography In Denver, accountant Sandy Patterson buys identity theft protection from Diana, a con artist, over the phone and reveals all of his personal information. At work, after Sandy clashes with his obnoxious and bullying boss, Harold Cornish, he receives a phone call that reminds him he has an appointment at a salon in Florida. Confused, he puts it out of his mind when co-worker Daniel Casey suggests they and several others leave Cornish's company and start their own firm; Sandy agrees to join them. When paying for gas, Sandy's credit card is declined, and the clerk cuts it up. As the credit card company tells him that he has spent huge amounts of money in Florida, he is arrested for missing a court date there. At the police station, Detective Reilly determines Diana has stolen Sandy's identity. The situation worsens when cops ask Daniel, now his boss, about Sandy's possession of drugs. Reilly says Sandy's name was used to buy drugs from someone named Paolo. When the cops say they can do nothing due to jurisdictional issues unless the identity thief is in Denver, Sandy offers to retrieve her and convince her to clear his name, despite his wife's concerns. Sandy finds Diana at the salon in Florida, but when he confronts her, she steals his rental car. Finding her address in her abandoned car, he investigates her house, which is full of merchandise and stolen credit cards. The pair scuffle; before Sandy can handcuff her, criminals Marisol and Julian burst in, angry that Diana gave Paolo bad credit cards. After Sandy and Diana escape, Sandy tells her about his plan to restore his reputation, and she agrees to help. Meanwhile, a skiptracer is dispatched to track down Diana for a substantial bounty. Because their IDs are identical, flight is impossible, and they travel to Denver by car. After traveling through several states, the skiptracer catches up to the pair and captures Diana. A chase ensues; she knocks him unconscious, and Sandy rams his van off the road. They take the skiptracer's van and tie him up in back. When it overheats, they continue on foot through a forest. Sandy discards his pants when he finds a snake in them, and Diana accidentally knocks him unconscious when another bites his neck. Sandy wakes at a bus station, and Diana says she carried him until she flagged down a truck. As the next bus to Denver leaves in three days, Sandy uses money hidden in his socks to buy a $200 car from an auto wrecking yard. For gas money, the pair con an accounts processor and steal Cornish's identity to create new credit cards. Meanwhile, Marisol shoots the skiptracer, and the criminals continue their pursuit of Sandy and Diana. In St. Louis, the two share dinner, where Diana lies about being a psychologically abused woman and fakes crying in front of the waitress in order to get a free dinner composed of unhealthy fattening foods such as barbecue ribs and Texan barbecue (the reason being that Sandy didn't have enough money to pay for her meal if it exceeds $8). In the process, this made the waitress show contempt towards Sandy. Diana admits she does not know her real name due to growing up as a foster child. The accounts processor enters with cops, who arrest Sandy and Diana. Diana uncuffs herself in the back of the police car, breaks the back windshield, and escapes with Sandy. The skiptracer shoots Marisol and Julian, finds Diana and Sandy on the highway mid-escape, and hits Diana with his car. Sandy comes to her aid, but Diana revives and defensively strikes Sandy in the throat. Diana and Sandy eventually get home, where Diana has dinner with Sandy's family and reconciles with them. The next morning, Sandy finds Diana gone and a note that apologizes for the trouble she caused. Sandy prepares to quit his job, but Daniel shows him that Diana is meeting with the police in an office. Detective Reilly tells Sandy he is no longer part of the investigation, and Diana is taken away in cuffs. Before she leaves, Sandy asks her why; Diana says she knew he would not turn her in, but it was the right thing to do. A year later, Sandy celebrates another birthday, this time with his third child. The family visits Diana in prison, and Sandy presents her with a birth certificate that reveals her name as Dawn Budgie. Diana hugs Sandy. When a guard antagonizes her, Diana punches the guard, and another guard stuns her with a Taser. As she recovers and walks back to her cell, Sandy watches with a shocked expression. Gallery Diana's fake ID card.jpg Diana's Mugshot.jpg Trivia *Diana is an interesting character, in that she starts out as the film's primary antagonist, but is the deuteragonist at the end. Category:Thief Category:Female Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Extravagant Category:Brutes Category:Con Artists Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned